Starlight of Ancient Times
by Android Akio
Summary: Judai Yuki is an aspiring young warrior in the land of Erinn. However, a great evil thought to be sealed away by the greatest heroes of history has resurfaced an is threatening the lives of everyone in Erinn and Judai is determined to slay it.


Hello everyone. This is a story I have decided to start. It is a long, chapter story I hope to include plenty of plot in. It is indeed a cross-over with Mabinogi, a popular online game. However, I am making my own plot, centered around Judai. There will, indeed be romance a bit later on, and Judai is indeed paired up with Johan. Enjoy.

It was white. Very white. And terribly quiet. That was what he realized first, opening his eyes and standing up on this floating platform surrounded by white. He looked around, and stretched his limbs curiously. They were new, and he wondered where he was. But one thing was clear in his head.

Judai. His name was Judai Yuki. He wasn't sure how or why, but that was clear.

There was a noise starting in this white realm. It was calming like a lullaby, soft and gentle music. Judai turned, looking all around, before he heard two soft, gentle 'clicks' and he turned to face the sound behind him.

There stood a beautiful girl, pure white hair tied up by two pigtails and a gentle smile on her face. Her eyes were deep cerulean and had a soft curve to them, giving them a kind appearance.

"Hello, Judai. She spoke, her head bowing slightly. Judai raised and eyebrow. "My name is Nao. I am here to guide pure souls like yours to the world of Erinn."

"Erinn?" Judai questioned.

"Erinn is world here, beyond this entrance realm. There are many, many place to visit in Erinn, but I think it would be a lot simpler to start you off in the small town or Tir Chonaill in Uladh. You should be able to get used to your new body there." She gave an affectionate grin. "Now then Judai, I have to ask you, what do you want your destiny to be? Do you wish to be a warrior?" The white space was soon filled with many images of warriors doing great battle, one fight a man in darkness-radiating black armor trimmed with gold. Judai's eye's sparkled in awe. "An archer?" It was filled now with many long-ranged attackers, shooting off bows enchanted with powers, taking down great beasts. "A mage perhaps?" Now it was filled with spell casters using fire, ice, and lightning. One had dark blue hair, using lightning to kill off many skeletons that had come to life. "Or maybe an alchemist?" It was now filled with slow, lazy day images of cooking up potions, and using them to fight off great and powerful beasts like bears, huge wolves, and many other things.

After little consideration, Judai spoke. "A warrior. I want to be a warrior." Nao smiled sportively, handing him a sword, as well as several potions.

"Then this will be my gift to you, I wish you the greatest luck in your journey in this world, may it be great or small, and I hope you will soon become a brave and powerful warrior." Then, she faded, as well as the white realm, and he found himself on a dusty dirt road right next to a small quaint town. She was looking around at the buildings, seeing friendly folks talking happily, sitting beside one another, and what looked like the end of a wedding down the hill by the church. Judai smiled, holding the sword confidently, looking at his reflection in the deep purple metal. As he glanced around however he noticed that no one really had metal that was purple here... perhaps that made it rare? Judai's grin grew wider, before he toppled over.

"I-I'm really sorry!" The light blue haired boy said, holding a Shepard's staff in his hand. He wore a white, simple robe that almost looked to be too big for him. On his nose was a pair of round glasses that were slightly crooked from the fall.

"Ha ha, it's no problem, but where are you heading off too in such a hurry?" Judai questioned, helping the smaller boy up onto his feet.

"The sheep in the grassland! I asked Trefor to watch them for me while I was studying and he completely forgot! The wolves could have killed them all by now! The boy then scampered off, running down the hill and across a few bridges. Judai eagerly fallowed him, wanting to help out the younger boy in anyway he could. When he finally caught up, the smaller boy was being roughly knocked about by two grey wolves, who also looked like they had suffered a bit of a beating ass well, the remains of ice shards sticking out of their skin quickly melting. Judai heard a faint voice whisper to him.

_"The sword... Use me Judai..."_ Judai picked it up, feeling it pulse with life. It then charged with a light purple energy as he took his battle stance. The two wolves turned, small amounts of blood on their teeth as they growled, hearing the other. One walked toward him, giving a bark similar to a laugh. Judai then gave a cry as he charged the wolf, the wolf about to defend itself when it was hit by the blade three times, being knocked back quickly. The wolf growled, getting up quickly, and painfully. If it hadn't been for the mage weakening him beforehand, this boy would be long dead. It began to charge, and Judai countered in quickly on instinct, making a sharp slice into the wolf's back kicking back up with his foot, and slamming it down with the hilt. The other wolf growled, about to charge Judai from behind, when the boy stood, firing more ice at it, giving Judai enough time to get an attack it and kill it as well.

Judai was breathing heavily. His body moved on instinct, almost too fast for itself. He quickly collapsed, falling onto his knees and forward.

The boy looked Judai over, helping him up, figuring he had exhausted himself. It looked as though Judai hadn't had a battle in his life by how tired his body seemed, but by how he moved, that was a different story. Judai fought greatly, even though his attacks were extremely weak, he was great in battle once he got started. And it also helped the weakened wolves underestimated him greatly. The boy dragged him off into the hut nearby a small house, pulling out some bandages, wrapping the wounds before standing and opening up a book.

"Ok so first raise mana with a calming nature... Then you slowly begin to work it into the body of the injured..." Energy began to glow around the smaller boy, circling around him before falling gently over Judai. Judai's eyes opened slowly before he rose to a sitting position.

"Ah... hey are you alright?" Judai gave a grin. He seemed fine for now, and was quick with recovering stamina it seemed.

"Yeah I'm fine." The smaller boy said, fixing his glasses. Judai gave a bright smile.

"Good! By the way, my name it Judai!" He pointed to himself confidently. "And soon I'll be the greatest warrior in all of Erinn!" The blue haired boy sighed.

"You won't get very strong if you keep getting injured! You need to have plenty of food and medicine during training! And start off with weaker enemies! And a campfire and a camping kit of course!" Judai chuckled.

"I guess that's why I have you! A great warrior can't go on an adventure by himself." Sho looked surprised. "Well that is, of course, if you want to go with me... uhm..."

"Sho. My name's Sho Marufuji."

"Yeah Sho Marufuji! The greatest Mage in the world! That has a great ring to it!"

"Probably because my brother Ryo Marufuji is the greatest Mage in Uladh." Judai gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"What are you talking about! Sho sounds even better!" Sho but his face in his hands. Anyway, we should go train some more! And then go get some food!

"Train? I can't leave the sheep unattended! They'll get eaten!"

"Come on, I'm sure someone can watch them for you! How am I suppose to take you on a great adventure if you're stuck here listening to 'Ba-aah!'all day." Sho snorted at the sound Judai made. It was pretty accurate to the sound the sheep were making while grazing peacefully. Judai smirked. "And if you start to miss them watch!" Judai made a funny, cartoonish expression, continuing to imitate the sheep. Sho fell into the grass, holding his stomach with laughter. Judai smiled brightly. "What do ya say?" Sho then got up, a sad smile on his face and brushing off some of the grass.

"I'd really like to, but I have to stay here. The wool from the sheep is what keeps my family still going. And without my brother here they are counting on me to keep up with the part time workers and watch over the sheep. Judai frowned.

"Well alright then... If you change you're mind I'll be training! See ya!" Judai then ran off excitedly, leaving behind Sho frowning and looking at the sheep angrily.

"Oh Sho~" The blue haired boy heard his mother call. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Judai rushed off back to the the village and up toward the chiefs house. How on earth could he forget to give him the letter Nao also left with him? He was probably worrying if Nao told him he was on his way. Judai was breathing heavily after climbing up the hill to the village. He paused for a moment before panting and walking toward the elder. Duncan gave a smile, his eyes wise yet kind.

"Ah you must Judai. Nao said a Judai Yuki would be coming by shortly." Judai rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry it took me so long! I saw the Shepard boy run off in a hurry because some wolves got to his sheep so I fallowed him and tried to help out a little." He chuckled. "Though he mostly took care of them. I still need to train some more." Duncan smiled.

"Well then." His voice was friendly, yet was also authoritative. "Perhaps you could take care of some of the white spiders by the cemetery? It's just past this fence." He pointed to the fence which was at Judai's right.

"Ok then! I'll be back soon!" Judai ran excitedly and hopped over the fence, catch his foot a bit and stumbling, but he continued off.

It was only a few short steps before he was in the cemetery. Cobwebs were everywhere and sticking to his pants like mad. Judai stuck his tongue out in disgust. He the however noticed the large, white spiders running around in the tall grass. He charged toward the nearest one, giving it two swift swipes before it fell over on it's back, it's legs curling inward. Judai repeated the steps, sometimes using three strikes, and occasionally one good blow. Soon however he bag to notice where the spiders weak points were, and with one swipe he took them down easily.

Judai soon however, grew bored and hungry too, and he did collect several gold coins some of the spiders probably stole and were hoarding. Just as well, he also picked up ten little white scrolls the spiders dropped that had a seal on it. He gave another sneeze and patted his stomach as it growled before walking to hop over the fence.

But just as Judai had his back turned he felt something jump and bite him on the shoulder. He tossed it off, looking at the attacker. It was a spider, only it wasn't white it was blood red. Judai gave it a swift strike, and the spider went back, preparing to strike. The sword gave a glow in the dim cemetery and Judai charged it, not giving it enough time to prepare for an attack. He gave three swift hits to the spider and while it was starting to get up, he jumped in the air and struck it through it's body with his blade. Blood pooled out as he took the sword out of it and Judai blinked, before rising. His body felt light... probably due to him not eating. He took out a scroll that an owl dropped for him earlier and wrote 'complete' on it. A white owl swooped in and took it, while a brown one dropped a bag of gold and bread. Judai took out the bread excitedly and quickly devoured it. He didn't leave behind one crumb and he gave a satisfied belch.

He hopped over the fence and walked over to square before rushing into the grocery store. Inside was a happy, plump girl with a round face and soft brown hair.

"May I help you?" Judai nodded and he pointed to some strawberries and bread.

"Can I buy these?" She giggled.

"Certainly." He exchanged money for the food and placed it in his small bag in his pants. Though he figured he's need to pick up a bag. He looked over at the general store and smiled before heading back up to the chief's house. He was going to ask him about the strange scrolls he found.

"Ah, the scrolls? Those are former scrolls. They are the spell contracts of formers who were possessing the spiders. In exchange for getting ten of them I'll exchange you for 900 gold." Judai's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He handed over the scrolls.

"Yes. You can also purchase hunting quest scrolls from me to gather other creatures who are also under the possession of formers. Some of them give more rewards than others." Judai gave a grin and Duncan handed him a quest scroll to gather grey wolf former scrolls. "Be careful now while hunting the grey wolves. They are in the southern fields and make sure not to attack the white wolves until you're ready." Duncan paused, looking up as an owl dropped off a letter. Duncan read it before giving a sigh.

"What is it?" Judai asked curiously.

"It appears one of the younger students from the academy snuck out with a dungeon pass and are currently in Alby." Duncan paused and look at Judai.

"Since you've had no trouble with the white spiders can you run in after him? It wont be too much trouble, I promise." Judai nodded his head excitedly, taking the pass that Duncan gave him and running off toward the dungeon.

While he was running however, he heard a familiar voice call out: "Judai!" Judai turned to see Sho chasing after him. His face was pink from running and the glare from the setting sun reflected off his glasses. "You're not going in there without me!" "Judai grinned.

"Well come on then! Lets go before it gets too dark to see where were going!" The two then ran off excitedly past a man in armor who was a little bit too busy staring at the healer's house to stop them, or even warm them that they shouldn't be venturing into the dungeon tonight.

An evil laugh was heard in the wind, that the two would have heard had they not been busy laughing or talking happily, and in the shadows, several figures eagerly waited for the two boys.


End file.
